Under My Skin
by Sacred Begginings
Summary: There was something I couldn't understand about him, and it was the fact that he was able to get under my skin. -Repost-
1. Things Change

**(A/N): **For those of you that are wondering, if you you've seen this story before, this is a repost. I took the story off, because I didn't think that I was going to update it, but after some changes, I think I might be able to finish. If not, then I'll let you know. By the way, my username before was ReneUzumaki and something else. xD Anyways, enjoy.

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno

**Genre:** Comedy/Drama/Romance/Angst

**Description:** There was something I couldn't understand about him, and it was the fact that he was able to get _under my skin_.

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

I slowly opened my eyes. No. This wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare. I had finally found my place on this planet. It was because of them that I had found _my _reason to live. It was because of them that I was able to actually smile again.

I brought the brim of my wine glass to my lips, and sipped leisurely while looking out the window. Resting my arm on the back of the sofa, I stared down at the crimson liquid, its taste still burning on my tongue. I swirled the wine around in its glass, its color and swiftness reminding me of Chaos. The beast that dwelled within me. The leader of my demons. My other half. I had hoped that after my battle with Omega that he would return to the life stream, but I could still feel him deep inside of me. It's come to mind that ever since Deep Ground, he's been in a deep sleep, allowing me to take full control of my mind. Sadly, I knew that I would learn just how short lived my freedom was.

I stood up, and walked over to the window. A lot has changed, and then again, a lot hasn't. A long time ago, after my fathers' death, I read his will. He had left me an immense amount of money. Growing up, money had never been my main concern, and it still wasn't. All I had ever wanted to do was be a Turk. Although, as time passed by, I learned that some dreams aren't meant to be experienced.

A few months ago, for the first time in thirty-five years, I withdrew some money from my bank account. I had never thought to touch the money until after Deep Ground.

I had wanted to… start over…

I rebuilt Shinra Manor to my likings and built a club called _Restless_. This had come as a surprise to everyone that knew me. I guess it was due to my character. I always normally keep to myself, but I've always enjoyed providing for others no matter what the circumstance. Ah, there was that soft side that everyone claimed I had. I let out a short laugh, and sipped on my wine some more.

After all I _was_ still human. Well, partially at least. My heart still beat like a humans does, but… there were other things… that were holding me back from joining the human race again…

I looked down at my left hand. I had replaced the gauntlet with a single leather glove. I placed my wine glass on the end table of the couch, and held my gloved hand out in front of me. My left arm was the only physical evidence of my beastly form now.

It's sad, really, that I still find myself, from time to time, wondering that if things had been different… would I have won her love.

'_No… she never loved me… as much as she… loved… but… who did she love? … had she loved my father?'_

These thoughts would run through my mind over and over again. So often that I thought I was on the brink of insanity. I closed my eyes and sighed. They say that you should forgive and forget, and believe me, I've tried, but you never truly forget. Or at least I don't. And you can never truly forgive either… but you could find peace…

Suddenly, I paced across the living room, picked up my cell phone, and found myself dialing Tifa's number…

"_This is the Seventh Heaven. Tifa speaking."_

I paused for a moment, noticing the stress in her tone. "Tifa…," was all I had to say.

"_Hey, Vince. What's up?"_

"I was wondering if I could…"

"_Visit?"_ She sniffed through the phone and I had a feeling that she had been crying.

"… yeah." I was still bad at starting conversations.

"_How many times do I have to keep telling you that you don't have to ask?"_

"… habit."

"_You're so old fashioned, Vincent," _she said.

I cleared my throat. "So I've been told."

There was a light chuckle on the other end._ "Am I embarrassing you?"_

"Indeed," was my only response.

"_Still so shy," _I heard her say before she yelled at Marlene, ordering her not to touch something._ "Now, hurry up and get over here. I miss you."_

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." She didn't even have the chance to hang up her phone before I walked in the door. I walked up to her and was glad to see that there was a smile on her face. Simultaneously, we both hung up our phones. "What's the smile for, or should I perhaps ask who it's for?"

"Emphasis on _shortly_, and the smile is for you." She stood on the tip of her toes kissed me on the cheek, mumbling something about me being so tall. "I thought Chaos returned to the life stream or something like that."

"He did." I sat down at one of the tables.

"But," she asked as she sat across from me and cross her legs.

"… but the experiments done to me by Hojo, and the ones done to me by Lucrecia are completely separate. Although, there's also the possibility that I may still harbor some of Chaos' abilities even though he's in the life stream. I am still his host." I leaned back in my seat and observed Tifa with curious eyes.

She nodded her head. "What about the other demons?"

"They seem to have gone into a state of withdrawal since Chaos' absence, but they rarely talked before anyway."

"Ah, I see." She knew better then anyone the topics that I preferred not to discuss.

After a moment of silence, I decided to change the subject. "You sounded… upset over the phone." There was no one that I knew who had a better poker face then Tifa, but over the years I had learned to see past the poker face and, instead, see what lied beneath it.

"That's because I am."

I nodded. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you think is wrong," she answered bitterly. She looked off into a corner in the room.

"I see." I frowned knowing what and who she was talking about. "I ask, because of all the times I had no one to listen, you were there, eager and willing to do so. Because of this I am eager and willing to listen to you as well."

"I'm sorry… I just...," she sighed and there was a long pause. "He asked me to marry him yesterday."

I kept my expression blank, listening intently.

"I said… yes." She looked up at me now.

"If that's the case, then shouldn't you be happy," I stated.

I could've sworn she glared at me for a second. "…"

I sighed. She wanted me to play the best girlfriend role. Hesitantly, I made an attempt. "My apologies. Allow me to rephrase. Cloud has hurt you before, so are you sure this is what you want?"

"That's the problem. I don't know, but I can't say no. I've been trying to get him to love me for years."

I stared down at her hands. There was, indeed, a ring on her left hand with a huge diamond in the middle. Not many women would be able to say no to a ring like that, but when they had been through the turmoil that Tifa had with Cloud, a woman might stop and consider things.

She must have noticed me looking at it, because she shyly moved that hand under the table.

"Tifa…," I finally said. "I… we all… just want you to be happy." I looked up at her again.

"I know." She was nibbling on her bottom lip with her eyes closed. Then she smiled and opened her eyes to look at me. "If I do this… will you be my Maid of Honor?"

I cringed at the thought. Although… no… never mind.

She placed her hands on mine. "Oh come on. You really shouldn't let your good looks go to waste."

"I… can't… that's just…," I stared at her like she had gone mad.

She chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Vince. Relax."

"I'm glad to see you laugh."

"I always smile when I'm around you," she paused when she said that and smiled sadly at me. "Sometimes I wish you were straight. Why did I have to meet you when you decided to be gay," she pouted. "Curse that Lucrecia. She destroyed a perfectly good, straight man."

The corner of my mouth lifted. "Tifa, you're half my age. You wouldn't have even been born."

She rested her head on the table and pouted some more. "It's not fair, and those thirty years don't count."

At that exact moment Reno and Cid walked through the door.

"Hey, Tifa, do you mind sparin' me a beer? I'm parched," Reno said and sat at the bar.

Tifa smiled at him. "Sure thing." She got out of her seat and walked behind the bar after patting my shoulder and telling me she'd be right back. "I see you let your hair grow out in front."

His eyes met mine and he raised his head in acknowledgement. "Yo."

"Reno." Sometimes I found myself wondering if the remaining Turks had a conscience at all. Let alone, anyone that works for Shinra considering the large amount of damage they've done to the planet and its people. However, I was in no place to talk…

I turned my attention to Cid, as I listened, who took Tifa's seat and proceeded in lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah. I decided it was time for a change, you know? Everyone else is changing, so why shouldn't I?" I heard Reno say. The sound of Tifa popping the bottle cap off of the beer bottle and sliding it across the bar could also be heard. "Thanks."

"No prob." From my peripheral I saw Tifa lean on the counter. "So how are Tseng and the rest of them doing? Are they holding up alright?"

Reno waved his hand in dismissal. "Same old, same old."

"Vincent," Cid said finally in a whisper with his eyes on the burning end of his cigarette.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Sherra's gonna be out of town for the weeken'."

I closed my eyes. "Don't start. Especially not here. Just… don't."

He sighed. "I don't wanna do that… I just… wanna treat ya to dinner. That's all."

I was lying to myself again by pretending as though I had no feelings deeper then friendship for the pilot. He was glaring at the table. This was obviously as frustrating for him as it was for me. "You're married Cid, and I'm not a cheat," I said hesitantly.

His eyes drifted to my own and he studied my facial features. "Ya didn' have a problem with it when I had yer dick in my mouth a week ago." Snorting, he put his cigarette out in the ash tray in the middle of the table. Then he stood up and left, leaving me there, staring at the empty chair.

It was amazing how one small action could ruin your whole day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

My strides were slow and cautious as I entered the church. He was here as I had suspected he would be. He stayed where he was, though I knew he could sense my presence. "This is my last visit," he said as I stopped to stand next to him.

"Took you long enough," was my reply.

"So you already know then." I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yeah. I hope you weren't trying to keep it a secret."

He laughed softly and walked up to a patch of flowers. Bending down, he traced his fingers over a petal. "Not exactly. I just thought it was time for me to admit how I really felt."

"So you do love her."

He stood up and turned to face me. Nodding his head, he said, "…and I'm glad that she waited on me as long as she did."

"Tifa's a strong woman. She'd probably still wait on you if she had too."

He paused. "Vincent," he started hesitantly. "I want you to be my best man."

"I'm going to have to decline. Tifa already insisted I be the Maid of Honor. I'll need your assistance in putting on the dress."

"Have you gone to get measured yet," he asked playing along.

I nodded. "I have an appointment tomorrow."

There was an immense measure of contentment as we both chuckled.

"It's nice to be able to finally live in peace," he said finally.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He reached under my hair to run his fingers over the back of my neck, and pushed my hair over my right shoulder. "Stop," I said on a short breath. He bit me through the material of my shirt on my shoulder. His hand roamed up the front of my shirt while he licked and kissed on the back of my neck.

"Ya keep tellin' me to stop, but your body is tellin' me otherwise," his voice was muffled against my neck. His hand reached lower and he began to stroke me through my denim barrier.

I leaned forward against the counter and cursed under my breath. "I don't want this…," my body shuddered, and I tried to pull away from him, but only succeeded in stumbling backwards and pressing his back against the wall. "Cid… stop…"

I heard him grunt as he unzipped my pants, and reached inside to stroke the head of my erection. "If ya didn't want this and ya wanted me to stop ya woulda' stopped me by now," he said as he paused in his ministrations and fully unbuckled my pants. Pushing me forward, he leaned me over the table.

For the first time since I was thrown in that forsaken coffin, I hesitated. "If we do this, I fear that I wouldn't be able to face Shera again. I'm sorry." My mind and my body wanted this, but my conscience wouldn't allow it. When I felt his body move from mine, I straightened and began to pull myself together. "I apologize for leading you on in any way, but this can't continue."

I heard him exhale deeply from behind me. "I understand I guess. Ya' shoulda' just said that from the beginning though."

My eyebrow rose in agitation as I turned around to face him and leaned against the table, folding my arms across my chest. I too exhaled deeply. "I wasn't given the opportunity." My eyes drifted down to the bulge in his pants, and I shifted uncomfortably when my body ached with desire. I could feel some of the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Fuck," he said as he leaned against the wall. "Why do ya have ta be such a goody fuckin' two shoes?"

"Cid," I began as I approached him after a while. "Shut up for once." I undid his buckle and slowly lowered his zipper, receiving a hissing noise from him. He thought I was being selfish, and I was. That night we had spent with each other after getting together for some drinks was the first night I had let anyone touch me since thirty-five years ago. He had been understanding but demanding all the same, and now I was denying him again. So, the least I could do was return the favor. Releasing him from his confinements, I grasped him in my hand and stroked him once, pre-cum running over my thumb.

"Yer blushing. Who woulda' ever thought tha', Vincent Valentine, could blush." He groaned as I continued to stroke him using his pre-cum as lubricant. I could feel him shudder and reveled in the fact that I could affect him. It was short lived, however, when he pushed me away gently.

He smirked and walked over to the fridge. Pulling out a tray of ice cubes, he set them down on the table beside me. "Sit down on the table," he said while putting an ice cube in his mouth.

"Why…"

"Jus' do it. Trust me. It'll be worth yer while."

I couldn't resist but to give in, and he came to stand between my legs. He bit the ice cube in half and spit the other half into some random direction.

"Wrap yer arms aroun' my neck," he said and slid my pants off when I did so. "Open yer mouth." When I did he pushed his tongue inside and slid the ice cube in too. "Don't swallow it." He began to kiss me then, and we played tag with the ice cube.

I groaned and moved my hand down to stroke myself, but he stopped me and tended to my hardened organ himself. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice what he was doing with his other hand until he was rubbing another ice cube around in circles on my tip and running it up and down the underside.

I broke the kiss to cry out and clenched my arms around his neck as he slid inside of me. "You… pompous… ass," I forced out as his thrusts quickened.

"I've heard tha' before," he panted and buried his face in the nape of my neck.

I bit down on his ear. His spot. I nibbled, licked, and sucked until I heard him mumble something about coming.

My jaw clenched as I felt my own release approaching.

Our breathing became heavy. I could feel the ice cube melting. The water dribbled down the sides of my member. Cid kept the cube at work, no matter how much he wanted to just ram me through the table.

"Ughn…," I shuddered as I came hard. The shock of my orgasm vibrated through my body.

"Vincent," he grunted as he finally came.

We stayed there like that for a moment, trying to regain our composure.

When he straightened up, I immediately put my clothes back on and walked to the door without saying a word.

"Vince," he said softly.

I paused. "Don't invite me over anymore."

"Why not," he asked even though I knew he knew the answer.

"Because you and I both know that this will never last. You're married. We can stay friends, but this can never happen again." I turned to look at him "Oh, and you might want to wash your clothes."

He looked down at his clothes and I took the chance to walk out the door silently, without him noticing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I had decided to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going, but it felt good to have piece of mind. That didn't last long though. My eyes followed him as he fell down from the cliff in horror, and I found myself instantly running to find him in the midst of the deep lake, jumping in without hesitation.

He wasn't hard to find. That red hair stood out from all the green and brown objects and organisms in the river. I noticed the blood in the water as I pulled him up to the surface by his collar. He had apparently hit his head on a rock. Most likely what he had intended to do.

Once on land, I immediately pumped on his chest. "Come on, Reno." I breathed into his mouth. I proceeded doing CPR until he finally coughed up an immense amount of water. When he was done, I cured the wound on the back of his head and sat back on my heels taking a deep breath.

He brushed his hair behind his ear. "What… what the hell do you think you're doing," he yelled, looking at me.

"Saving your life. Even though I know that's not what you wanted," I stated emotionlessly.

He stared at me wide eyed. "I… I don't need your help."

"Reno… killing yourself proves nothing. It only makes you seem selfish."

"How the hell would you know?"

I frowned down at my left hand. "Because I've tried." I stood up and held out my hand.

He stared at it for a moment and grabbed it. "I still don't understand why you saved my life." He staggered and I caught him by the waist.

"Neither do I. Why are you doing this?"

He pulled out of my grasp. "It's none of your…," he passed out and I tightened my grip around him.

Not knowing where else to take him, I took him to my house.

**(A/N): **R&R! ;D


	2. So Alone

**Rating:** NC-17/R

**Pairing:** Vincent/Reno

**Genre:** Comedy/Drama/Romance/Angst

**Description:** There was something I couldn't understand about him, and it was the fact that he was able to get _under my skin_.

**Under My Skin**

**Chapter 2: So Alone**

I sat in the chair beside the window with my arms folded across my chest and my eyes closed.

Reno had been out for about a day, and I didn't know when he would be waking up. I probably shouldn't be letting him sleep, but there wasn't a high possibility of a concussion or amnesia due to me using cure. And considering the fact that he was a heavy snorer, I knew he wasn't dead, so I let him be.

Opening my eyes, I stood up and walked over to the bed. He was lying on his side with his back turned towards me. Gently, I spread his hair to see if the wound on his head was fully healed. When my phone rang, he stirred and turned on his back. Making me pull my hand away so he doesn't land on it before I have the chance to check.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone off of the night stand and walked out of the room. The caller ID read 'unknown', but I answered anyway which ended up being a mistake on my part.

"_Vincent Valentine. Still a man of no words I see."_

My muscles tensed at the sound of his voice. "Tseng. How did you get my number?"

"_Tifa gave it to me. Look, I'm looking for one of my men."_

_Was he talking about, Reno?_ "Is something wrong," I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"_Yes, actually, something is wrong. It seems as though Reno has disappeared."_

I walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom. "What do you mean?"

"_Exactly what I just said. He's been missing for a few months. I was wondering if maybe you've seen him."_

"No, I haven't," I lied. Why I was lying for Reno, I had no idea.

"_Alright, well if you see him could you let me know?"_

"Sure," I answered awkwardly. "I'll let you know."

He sighed._ "Thank you."_

When he hung up the phone, I stared down at it awkwardly and looked at the top of the stairs. I could sense that Reno was awake.

I was on my way back up stairs when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it," I called out and pulled the 10 mm Glock 20 that I always carried when I wasn't carrying Cerberus out of the back of my pants. I cocked the gun, and when no one answered I cautiously walked towards the door. "Who is it," I repeated.

"Vinny, it's me. I need to talk to you," Yuffie said from the other side of the door.

I relaxed and opened the door.

She eyed the gun, and rolled her eyes. "Edgy much?"

I motioned for her to come in. "More like cautious."

She had a bag in her hand that smelled of something very familiar. "You're not the only one. Rude came to see me today. He told me that Reno's been MIA for a few months now. Tseng's been looking for him every where and called. He sounded really distant on the phone too."

"I know." I slipped the gun back into the back of my pants.

"What? How?"

"Why don't you ask him," I said looking at the top of the stairs.

Her eyes followed mine. "Reno?"

He slowly walked down the stairs, and just stared at us.

"How long have you been awake," I asked.

"I just woke up not to long ago. Look, Vincent…"

"Tseng called."

His face paled. "I heard."

"What's going on, Reno?"

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business."

"Guys," Yuffie said.

"It is now that I'm involved," I said. "You've been missing for a while. Everyone's worried about you, and you tried to…," I stopped myself and sighed, walking into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, they both followed me.

"What's going on, Vinny?" Yuffie looked at me awkwardly. "How are you involved except the fact that he's staying here?"

"I didn't ask you to save my life, Vincent. You made that choice on your own," he responded angrily while folding his arms across his chest. Obviously closing himself off from us.

Defensively, I said, "I was acting on instinct."

"Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't have. I don't need you or anybody else to do me any favors."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on," Yuffie pleaded.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Reno cut me off.

"I… tried to kill myself," he said hesitantly. "I had a nervous breakdown, walked into the woods, and tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff." He sighed. "I got tired of running away from the inevitable." Pointing to me, he said," Then Mr. Valentine came along, acted on…," he made quotation marks with his fingers. "… his instincts, and apparently saved my life." He clapped his hands. "Bravo, you've atoned for one of your sins."

I looked down at Yuffie who was biting her bottom lip. "He was only trying to help Reno."

"Like I said before. I don't need anybodies help. I've been on my own ever since I was a kid, so I think I'll be okay."

I placed my hands on the counter and lowered my head, frowning at it. "Then go. I was just trying to do the right thing."

"Do the right thing, or atone for another one of your sins?"

My muscles tensed.

"What the hell is your problem, Reno? Vincent is a sincere person," Yuffie said angrily in my defense.

"Sincere? He used to be one of _us_, or have you forgotten that? He's killed innocents before."

"I was… just doing my job," I answered softly, cringing at his words. I felt a familiar pain run through my body.

"That may be so, but that doesn't change who you are." He uncrossed his arms and leaned over the counter. Reaching out, he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head slowly. "A _murderer_. A _monster_." When our eyes met, he smirked. "Did I wake the beast up inside of you?"

I looked over at Yuffie whose eyes had grown wide. "Vincent. Your eyes."

"What do you…," I fell to my knees and gripped onto the counter. "No…," Chaos' wings attempted to tear out of my back, but I struggled to take control. My hair tie snapped and my hair fell over my shoulders while I scraped at the counter with my claws.

"Vincent," Yuffie screamed. She was immediately at my side. "I thought Chaos returned to the life stream or something like that," she said frantically.

"Get away," I growled and pushed her away, knocking her into a near-by wall. Chaos' wings emerged, and I could feel blood running down my back.

"_**Did you miss me, Vinny,"**_** Chaos' cold voice rang throughout my mind.**

I didn't respond.

"_**Aw, come on, I missed you."**_

'_Why now?'_

"_**My senses told me that my host felt threatened, and I can't let anything happen to my host. I would be oh so devastated," **_**he added dramatically. **_**"Why don't you stand up, so that I can get a good look at him."**_

I struggled to stand, and looked down at myself. _'Why am I still in human form?'_

"_**Hmm, that's a good question. It might have something to do with your last fight with Hojo when you managed to balance your human form and my power at the same time."**_

I looked over at Yuffie who was out cold. I walked over to her and hesitantly checked her pulse. _Thank the gods. _She was alive, but she was hurt. Angrily, I watched Reno from my peripheral vision. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"_**There he is,"**_** Chaos cooed. **

"I've seen worse," Reno replied calmly. That was a true Turk. Calm even under risky situations.

I began to walk over to him, but Chaos stopped me. _'What are you doing?'_

"_**We're not going to kill him, Vincent. I just wanted a good look at the person who had the ability to irk your nerves other than me."**_

I glared at Reno who stood stock still. He held a calm expression on his face and he stared at me unimpressed.

"_**Here's a little piece of information. He's not scared of you."**_

'_I can see that.'_

**He sighed.**_** "I don't think you understand. He's the first person that wasn't scared of you after seeing what you really are for the first time. And in some weird way, I admire that."**_

'_I never took you as someone who admired anything.'_

"_**You're a funny man, Vinny."**_

'_It wasn't meant to be funny.'_

"_**I was being sarcastic. Hey, pay attention. Mr.… Mr.… um… what's reddy's name?"**_

'_Reno.'_

"_**Yeah, well, anyway, he's walking towards you."**_

I slowly came back to reality and focused on Reno. He was standing in front of me searching my eyes.

"_**He smells good."**_

'_What?'_

"_**Nothing."**_

'_You're so gay.'_

"_**So are you, but you don't hear me complaining."**_

'_I'm not gay.'_

"_**Right, and I'm not created from a tainted life stream and you don't reek of that pilot, Cid Highwind."**_

I suppressed my embarrassment due to his blunt remark.

I could hear Reno saying something, but I ignored him, and frowned as looked back down at Yuffie. I bent down in front of her and picked her up in my arms. Slowly, she began to wake up as I made my way to my room.

"_**Aw, aren't you sweet."**_

"Vinny," she asked softly. I felt her body tense when she began to realize what was going on.

I could hear Reno following us.

"It's alright. I'm in control," I said gently.

She relaxed a bit and winced. "My arm…"

I gently laid her on my bed and walked into the bathroom. Digging through the medicine cabinet, I found Curaga. I walked back over to her and sat on the side of her.

"I think my shoulder… is dislocated," she said as she got comfortable.

I frowned down at the mattress. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." She smiled sadly at me.

"This might hurt a bit," I informed her. She nodded, and cried out when I examined her arm. "Hey, do you remember that time we went grocery shopping for Tifa, and that dog attempted to hump my leg?"

When she started to laugh I popped her shoulder blade back in place.

She screamed and panted in agony. "I hate you, Vincent."

I couldn't help the small smile that touched my lips. Even though she had matured over the years, she was still the same Yuffie. "Sorry."

"It's not funny," she cried. She took some time to relax, and ask, "When will you change back?"

"I don't know. Whenever Chaos decides to leave." I applied Curaga.

"_**Alright I can take a hint,"**_** Chaos said agitatedly.**

I raised an eyebrow at that statement, and gripped my heart when it ached.

Before I knew what was happening everything slowly went black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I grabbed his wrist before he had the chance to touch me. Opening my eyes slowly, I squeezed his wrist tight.

"Vincent, stop. I was just trying to wake you up," he said and winced.

I frowned. "I don't need your assistance." I let go of his wrist and he hissed, gripping it. I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair. _When the hell did I get in my room?_ "What are you doing in my room and where's Yuffie?"

"Your door was open, and…," he started and paused.

"And," I asked looking up at him. His cheeks darkened and he stared at the painting on my wall.

"I… wanted to say sorry about yesterday… I didn't really mean…," he sighed and looked at me. "I didn't really mean to wake Chaos up or for Yuffie to get hurt. I was just really pissed off."

I eyed him for a moment. "Where's Yuffie?"

"She went to go get Tifa."

I stood up and folded my arms across my chest, looking out the window. "You know, you were right. I should have just left you to die. Unlike you, I like living, and I lost thirty years of my life. I lost everything, and you have people looking for you, because they care about you. No one came to look for me, Reno. People like you piss me off. You only care about what's best for you, and you could care less about how those that care about you feel."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll be gone before this afternoon, and I don't give a damn about what happens to you."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, and it wasn't until he walked out of the room that I'd realized what I'd said had been a bit harsh. I knew what it felt like to have no one care, and something… something told me that there was a possibility that he was in a similar situation right now. So, without thinking, I followed him.

I watched him as he began to gather up his things once we were inside the guest bedroom, and leaned against the door frame. "You never did answer my question."

He turned around to face me and snapped. "What fucking question? And why the hell… why the hell did you even save me? You don't even like me. It's obvious. So why should you care?"

"I never said I didn't like you, Reno. I just don't like what you do for a living."

"What I do for a living is who I am. You know that. You know how it is. Most of us didn't have a choice."

"Is it really who you are?"

"You don't know a damn thing about me," he snarled. He attempted to storm pass me and out of the room, but I wrapped my arm around his waist, stopping him. I didn't know why the words came out of me, but they did. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

His body tensed at my words.

"I know what it's like to be alone," I admitted. "To feel like there's no hope. Like your life is falling apart."

"Why would I care about what you feel," he responded coldly, but didn't pull out of my grasp.

I stepped in front of him and my hand slid to the small of his back. "Do me a favor and shut up for a minute."

Our eyes met, and he let out a short laugh. He stared off to the side, and surprisingly started to… cry silently. The tears slid carelessly down his cheeks. I had the sudden urge to wipe them away, but I didn't. I didn't know how he would react, and part of me liked this side of him. The side that showed he had a heart.

"Reno…," I said softly. He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned his head to stare at my chest. The shirt I had on hid the scars, but I was sure that he knew there were many. He knew that I understood more then anyone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He was gay, and had fallen in love with the leader of the Turks, Tseng. Despite their love affair, when Reno confessed his love to Tseng he was rejected harshly, and told that Tseng found Rufus as a more suitable partner.

Not being able to take all of the stress of being rejected and working under the man that took the man he loved from him, Reno quit. The last thing they saw from him was his letter of resignation. He's been in hiding ever since.

That was his story. That was what he explained to me while we leaned against the kitchen counter drinking tea, but I knew there was more he wasn't telling me.

Although I hated the words, I watched him from the corner of my eye, and said them anyway. "I'm sorry." Deciding to change the subject, I leaned sideways on the counter and smiled softly. "Are you hungry, Reno?"

Taking the hint, he sighed and poked out his bottom lip a little. "Yeah, I haven't eaten for a while."

If I didn't know any better, I would've told him how cute he looked right now. "A while? Anything that you wanted in particular?"

"Um, no, I'll pretty much eat anything," he said softly and stared at my chest again.

It hadn't taken me long to realize that underneath all the Shinra training, the sarcastic humor, and lackadaisical behavior, there was really a delicate man. A man that wanted love just like everyone else, and, yet hid everything and anything he felt inside his heart.

He was like a younger me.

"Doesn't… doesn't it bother you," he asked after a while.

I was wondering how long it would take him to ask. "No."

"But I'm gay. I'm not straight, Vincent, I'm gay."

"I know."

"I wear rainbow underwear for crying out loud."

I raised my eyebrow. "I didn't… exactly need to know that last detail, but it still doesn't bother me."

"Really," he asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said and decided to start making breakfast.

He folded his arms across his chest. "You just seem like the type of guy that wouldn't like the thought of that kind of stuff, you know? You… seem… straighter then a ruler."

I stopped what I was doing and gently grabbed his chin. "Rulers can bend, Reno." His eyes widened and I smirked.

"You… you're gay," he asked on a whisper.

I let go of his chin and turned my attention back to cooking. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Are you, or are you not?" he asked sternly.

"Figure it out on your own," I said and left it at that.

**(A/N):** R & R


End file.
